Hold on to me and never let me go
by AleAC23
Summary: Todo a mi alrededor se oscurece, el aire no llega a mi y las imagenes bombardean mi mente, todo se ha perdido y mi oportunidad ha terminado. Y finalmente él, Stefan, el vampiro que sin desearlo se había apoderado de mi, de mi mente, de mi corazón, tanto que pasamos juntos, tantas veces que el me salvo, solo esperaba que el siguiera con su vida, mi gran amor.— Stelena One shot.


_Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son mios, son de la gran mente de L. J. Smith._

One shot de Stefan y Elena, inspirado en este video:

watch?v=7rZBfsdOW5M

* * *

**Hold on to me and never let me go.**

El aire no llegaba mas, lo que recordaba era como Matt había intentado esquivar a Rebekah y ambos habíamos caído por el puente Wickery, en aquel momento estábamos en el fondo del río, ambos luchando por resistir y Stefan al otro lado, peleaba con el para que rescatara a Matt, ya una vez había pasado aquello y mi padre había luchado por que el me salvara a mi, pero en aquel momento era lo opuesto, yo podría resistir mas, pero Matt no aguantaría.

Finalmente el había cedido y había arrancado la puerta, todo a mi alrededor se nublaba, no podría por mucho mas tiempo aunque lo intentara, pero al menos mi muerte valdría la pena y saldaría mi deuda con Matt. Pude ver como Stefan halaba el cuerpo de Matt sacandolo del vehículo, parpadee una vez mas intentando poder resistir, pero la necesidad del aire me consumía, mi cerebro en un intento desesperado provoco que inhalara y mis pulmones se llenaron de agua, todo adquirió oscuridad, mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente ya, buscando aire, buscando vida, pero ya todo estaba terminando.

En mi mente las imágenes pasaban, los rostros, los recuerdos, mis padres, tía Jenna, John, Isobel, todos ellos habían muerto por darme una oportunidad a mi, pero mi oportunidad había concluido; Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, mis amigos quienes siempre me apoyaron; Jeremy, mi hermano, por quien debería de velar, pero sabría que mis amigos le ayudarían, pensé en su dolor, pero por mi parte nada podía hacer. Alarick, quien había sido mi protector, mi guardián, mi amigo, mi padre sustituto, a el también lo libraría de aquella cadena y al menos aquello era algo bueno. Damon, aquel vampiro que me había cuidado y salvado de tantas, por quien guardaba un gran afecto. Y finalmente él, Stefan, el vampiro que sin desearlo se había apoderado de mi, de mi mente, de mi corazón, tanto que pasamos juntos, tantas veces que el me salvo, solo esperaba que el siguiera con su vida, mi gran amor, por quien daría mi vida, talvez pronto nos reuniríamos al otro lado, talvez no. Y así mi mente se dejo llevar en aquel torbellino de oscuridad.

* * *

Grite, grite con furia, con enojo, con decepción, con tristeza, sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos, intente hacerla reaccionar, intente reanimarla, buscando que volviera a la vida, que dijera algo, que respiraba, pero nada, nada de lo que hiciera tenía efecto, se había ido, la aferre en mis brazos, deseando fusionarme a aquel cuerpo sin vida; luego la deposite con suavidad sobre aquellas baldosas.

Miraba su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, la frustración estaba en mi, había tardado demasiado y frente a mi estaba ella, su cuerpo no emitía signos de vida, me sentía vació, por no decir muerto, pero así era, con su ultimo respiro yo había muerto, contemplaba su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que había albergado su espíritu, su esencia, pero ahora no era mas que un deposito vació, un recuerdo de Elena.

"¿Qué haría hoy?" pensé "¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Qué sería sin ella?" las respuestas inmediatas eran la venganza, vengarme de quienes la habían matado, de quien la había matado, apagar mi humanidad y entregarme a la cacería, entregarme al cazador de mi interior.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos llenaban mi mente, un respiro, abrí los ojos observando como ella inhalaba, vida, volvía a la vida, mi cerebro procesaba aquella información mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba mas rápido que mi cerebro, la envolví en mis brazos, ella miraba agitada a su alrededor, estaba confundida, en su rostro se le notaba, pero la euforia que me llenaba era mayor, pase mi mano por su mejilla- Mi Elena -pronuncie con lentitud y admiración.

-Stefan yo...-su dulce voz pronuncio con lentitud las palabras, pero la interrumpí posando mi dedo sobre sus labios.

-No hables amor mío -dije con admiración de poder volver a hablarle, era un milagro.

Acune su rostro en mis manos y uní nuestros labios, un beso lento, pero transmitiendo todos nuestros sentimientos, la euforia y la felicidad de tenerla con vida en mis brazos, nada mas importaba, solamente importaba ella y que estaba con vida, no deseaba pensar en los motivos de su regreso o el porque.

No deseaba arruinar aquel momento a mi ángel.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews, son todos bienvenidos y serán muy agradecidos.

_AC._


End file.
